


The Auction

by Always_Bottom_Derek, Benn_Xavier



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood and Violence, Bottom Derek, Dark Themed, Dubious Consent, M/M, Monsters, Monsters Fucking Derek Hale, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Oral Fixation, Power Bottom Derek Hale, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Harassment, Sexual Slavery, Spells & Enchantments, Thank the Gods for Magical Werewolf Healing, Tons of Spit and Cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-17 04:27:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13651422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Always_Bottom_Derek/pseuds/Always_Bottom_Derek, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benn_Xavier/pseuds/Benn_Xavier
Summary: Derek woke up slowly. He carefully tilted his head, his temples throbbing with a heavy ache.   Groggy, he blinked a few times as he tried to adjust to the intense light bearing down on him.“Shit.... my head... what is...”Eyes finally adjusted, as the crowd pressed in, Derek studied those he could see. They weren’t exactly people, he was stunned to realize. They weren’t even human beings at all, actually.All around him were… Monsters!The little blue creature spun around on his shelled podium waving his skinny arms. “What say you, monsters? Shall we begin the bidding?”"Bidding?"Derek’s gut twisted in sick comprehension. He was being auctioned like an animal for these freaks!"I’m being sold."





	1. Opening Bids

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the tags before you read guys. This is not a story for everyone. A special thank you to IcyCryos for proofreading.
> 
> -Benn Xavier
> 
> This fic was based on the HQ called Drake - The Auction by HOTCHA. So, part of credits goes to the artist.

“Good evening, my dear patrons!”

Derek woke up slowly. He carefully tilted his head, his temples throbbing with a heavy ache.   Groggy, he blinked a few times as he tried to adjust to the intense light bearing down on him.

“Shit.... my head... what is...”

Returning to his senses, his vision slowly cleared. He looked up and scanned his surroundings. Nothing that met his eyes at all aligned with his last conscious memory. There was no trace of the movie night at his loft where he had been relaxing with his crew before everything went black.

_Where the hell is my pack?_

It was hard to see through the blinding light, but he was kneeling on a wooden dias in what appeared to be in a huge hangar of some sort. One that, given the rotten-looking, dark plank walls, had long stood unused. Here and there the walls’ boards were cracked. The roof was in the same state, the light streaming in between its large beams through the numerous holes.

Not wanting to linger in this ruin Derek tried to rise, but when he went to move, he realized some kind of invisible bonds held his arms in place, locked into an “L” position. He tried a pull them free only to feel the resistance at his wrists tighten.

_What the hell is going on here?._

“May I present to you tonight’s _very_ special feature…”

Hearing the voice again, Derek looked around to see who was speaking. Peering out beyond the spotlight he saw movement. His eyes widened when all around the perimeter of him the shadows danced. His stomach knotted up tight realizing there was a crowd swarming in the darkness beyond him.

Then, what looked to be a pale, blue-skinned Elf stepped into the light with him and addressed the surrounding dark throngs. Despite his diminutive size, the Elf’s voice was deep and booming, strong enough to carry over the excited crowd’s murmurs.

“What we have here is the massive, muscular, Alpha werewolf, Derek Hale!”

At the mention of his name the spectators burst into a frenzy: shouting, whistling, cheering. Those that could anyway; it sounded like some didn’t have the ability to vocalize beyond screeching.

Eyes finally adjusted, as the crowd pressed in, Derek studied those he could see. They weren’t exactly people, he was stunned to realize. They weren’t even human beings at all, actually.

All around him were… _Monsters!_

From Orcs to little Demons, Cyclops and Trolls, and a dozen things he couldn’t name, there were all kind of creatures. And all of them now clamored for a better look at him. He frowned in confusion, still not understanding exactly what was happening.

The Elf waved a hand and an unseen force hauled Derek to his feet and pulled his bound arms up above his head.

“Towering over 6 feet tall and weighing in at a whopping 214 pounds of lean muscle, Derek is the most powerful werewolf we’ve ever offered!”

As the Elf kept talking, he approached and had to stretch up to place a tiny hand on Derek’s thigh, where he poked the thick muscle there like a it was a piece of meat. It was only then Derek noticed with widening eyes, that he was completely naked except for a white jockstrap whose pouch strained to contain his well endowed genitals.

Once more he tried to move his hands, this time to cover himself, but his restraints held tight.

“Yes, my good monsterfolk. This is Derek Hale. Bitch Talia Hale’s born-werewolf son and the only still living member of  the Hale House. Rumor has it, he is an Alpha werewolf with full shift powers so great he once defeated a Berserker with his bare hands in Mexico. Only our strongest spells have been able to hold him.”

Derek traded scowling glances between the Elf and the crowd. “What the fuck is this?” he roared, struggling with the magical cuffs binding him with no success. “Release me!”

The Elf ignored him completely.

“Truly extraordinary! And now can you see for yourselves. He is a remarkable specimen, possessing one of the roundest, most supple backsides you’ve ever seen in all the supernatural realm.” The Elf pointed, sneaking around to stand on its tiptoes and rub his right hand on the swell of Derek’s bare ass, sliding his palm over the taut skin.

“Hey! Get your freaky hands off me.  Don’t touch me!” Derek growled as he tried to escape the Elf’s molestation. His shouts increased when the unwanted hand sneaked between his open thighs and pull the front of the jockstrap down. Heat flushed his naked skin when this revealed how the Elf’s hands had affected him, his half-hard cock displayed for the audience.

As if this weren’t mortifying enough, the invisible force holding him suddenly pulled Derek’s torso slightly forward, giving a bend to his waist. As he stood there, dick hanging, caught in a half bow, the Elf continued, placing both hands now on Derek’s cheeks. Blue palms jiggled his plump bottom before they spread its cheeks to show the wolf’s asshole.

“What the fuck are you doing?!” Derek raged, his face turning even more beet red with humiliation.

“Look at this! As you can see from its tightness, this a clearly a virgin hole! Never used for anything but excretion!”

The crowd roared with approval and excitement. The smell of monstrous arousal in the air grew thick. The Elf left off his promotion of the werewolf’s rear features with a smack to Derek’s ass before moving around.

“And in the front…” He motioned to a tiny turtle-like monster. As the werewolf’s body was pulled straight again, it scurried over. The Elf jumped on its back so he could reach Derek’s pecs. Have you ever seen such lush tits! The bitch Hale’s milk clearly did her pup’s body good, did it not? When it comes to gorgeous knockers, like mother, like son here, I think.”

Then the loquacious auctioneer ran his small hands down Derek’s flat, ridged stomach. “And here, such fine, hard definition!”

Still standing atop the turtle-ish thing the Elf was in a much better position to grab Derek’s half-hard cock. “But let’s not forget one of the crown jewels of this package! This thick, magnificent, throbbing tool, ready for your pleasure!”  

Running a tiny finger under Derek’s foreskin he pinched this and pulled it, showing the crowd how much skin there was. “See this uncut beauty! Just imagine him when he’s filled out completely! And still plenty of room to dock! ”

The Elf allowed Derek’s large, thickening cock to flop so he could go on to play with his balls; weighing them in each hand.

“And how about this seed bag?!” He gave Derek’s testes a squeeze hard enough to set him coughing. “These plums will keep you in juice aplenty, I have no doubt!”

The little blue creature spun around on his shelled podium waving his skinny arms. “What say you, monsters? Shall we begin the bidding?”

_Bidding?_

Derek’s gut twisted in sick comprehension. He was being auctioned like an animal for these freaks!

_I’m being sold._

_Shit this can’t be happening!_

Derek’s panicked eyes scanned the closest of the crowd. Icy fear filled his guts at all the fleshly obscenities he saw and the thought he would fall into any of their clutches.

His heart almost stopped when his gaze fell on a greasy, purple tentacle monster wildly waving its dozen penile appendages. The thought of the havoc something like that would wreak upon his ass scared him so profoundly, he was almost grateful when something across the room called the first bid.

“Me! I’ll take him for one gravel weight in gold!” screamed a green-skinned Orc with drool dripping from his yellowed fangs. He waved a spotted, ham-sized fist in the air like a club, clearly a warning to any who might bid against him.

Not at all intimidated by the first bidder’s posturing a ginger-haired Cyclops yelled, “Forget it Orc, the Alpha is mine! I’ll give **_30_ ** gravel weights in gold!” Standing almost seven feet tall he puffed up his his huge chest. His one bloodshot eye glowed red.

“Fuck you assholes, you think you’re so big? I’ll pay double that !” A skinny little blood-red Demon even smaller than the Elf screeched next, his eagerness to torment the werewolf’s fine flesh overcoming any caution.

The crowd grew more excited as the creatures vied for dominance through their bids. Meanwhile, under the spotlight his mounting fear had Derek sweating profusely. With this and his continued desperate struggles to free himself, his flesh had taken on a beautiful sheen. Seeing how this highlighted the muscled beauty and knowing the scent of the werewolf’s terror would only make the bidders more rabid, the Elf auctioneer decided to up the ante.

“Only 60? C’mon guys, I know you will find him worth way more once you own him. Come closer and examine him for yourselves. Just don’t damage him.” He added as an afterthought, “You can do that once he’s yours!”

Before Derek even had the chance to fully register the Elf’s words, there was a commotion in the crowd as the first three monsters who’d bid rushed forward to check him out.

Wasting no time at all, the Orc reached out and grabbed Derek’s right leg in his huge paw pulling it up, bending the knee and kneading the thick calf forcing Derek to balance on his left leg.

This was made even more tricky than it would have normally been, since the little demon was leaning against it, using it to prop himself while he played. One of its viciously clawed hands tugged Derek’s large balls down. The tininess of the demon’s paw made the werewolf’s plump nuts seem even larger. It was the same effect when the demon’s other hand pulled his thick and thickening cock up by the head.

Meanwhile, the Cyclops stood on Derek’s other side. One scabrous hand pushed his head back exposing the werewolf’s vulnerable neck, while the other one groped his left pec. At the soft plump feel of Derek’s tit the cyclop’s groaned. His thick tongue flickered out, scattering viscous droplets of spit.

“Shit!” Derek yelled in disgust. He shut his eyes against the cyclop’s drool as it spattered his skin. The spit was sticky and hotter than his own fury-filled flesh. The stench of the the Cyclops was nauseating.   

Under this handling Derek felt like less than meat in the market.

_But I’m not meat!_

He suddenly jumped and twisted  trying to get rid of his tormentors, mindless of the dangerous claws so close to his tenderest parts. But all this did was make his abusers grip him more tightly. And they quickly re-adjusted their hands, which only put him on better display.

The Elf saw this and the tiny auctioneer used it to his advantage.

“A werewolf of this caliber can only be best appreciated from up close.” He urged the seething crowd of monsters. “Isn’t anyone else interested in him? Surely you’re not going to just let these three have all the fun?”

A  gray-green Goblin surged forward forward with this, his knobby hands wasted no time and were soon smoothing up and down on Derek’s washboard stomach. “Look at this marvelously carved belly!”

Derek tried to transform into his beta form to scare the bold creature,  but he couldn’t pull his inner wolf out.

_Why the fuck can’t I shift?!_

Stuck in his human form, Derek was forced to endure the molestation. What felt like a hundred greedy touches from unwanted hands tickled and tormented his skin.

“And these bulging, thick thighs! This hard, pure muscle rippling under the skin!” The demon hissed. Since his hands were still wrapped around Derek’s cock and balls and he’d no desire to release them, he emphasized his admiration by licking his forked, black tongue up Derek’s thigh.

To Derek, it felt like the scales of a snake slithering over his quivering flesh. He flinched at the sensation and his sweat-slicked skin broke out in goosebumps.

“Guys, c’mon you are missing the best part!” The Elf auctioneer shrieked, his voice going squeaky in his excitement.

The cyclop’s one bloodshot eye dropped and he saw in an instant just what the Elf was getting at. As unwanted as it was, all the hands on him had continued to affect Derek’s cock greatly.

The thick rod was dark and heavy with blood. Derek had always been a leaker too, and this instance was no different, his cockhead drooling massive amounts of precome.

“Fuck! Look at that massive cock. How it’s weeping!” the Cyclops roared in approval. “Just imagine when he actually comes! How much semen those full alpha ball will spill!”

The demon called first dibs, “I want a taste!” Dropping to a crouch, it licked Derek’s cock. Working around its still gripping hands, now glossy with all the werewolf’s leaking, it laved all the way up from the balls to the tip.

However, despite the fact it had a mouthful of needle sharp teeth, it was not the demon that had Derek’s attention. The Orc’s huge, hot body behind him and the massive erect cock pressing along his nude cleft worried him far more at the moment than the fanged maw at his dick, since the Orc had now positioned himself  behind his back.  

His chest glued possessively to him, the Orc snuck his hands forward, pushing the Cyclops off to knead and massage Derek’s pecs.

Seeing Derek drop his head away,the Orc laughed. “No need to feel shy stud!”  He leaned over blowing puffs of hot, fetid breath on the wolf’s neck. “I just wanna get a good feel o’ yer tits.”

He emphasized this by taking a nipple between his chubby fingers. His blunt, dirty fingernails seized the tip of it and pinched. Not willing to be pushed out, the Cyclops shoved the Goblin, who’d been stroking Derek’s belly, away and joined in. His hand re-staking its claim, its clawed fingers pinched Derek’s other nipple and twisted it.

“Fuck!” Derek screamed as his tits were assaulted.

The hold of the monsters and the  restraints’ magic was strong. In his struggles Derek’s back arched, pushing his ass against the Orc. The Orc’s cock rubbed dangerously against his clenched pucker.

“Hmmph… Fuck!” Derek cried out again, but this time it didn’t sound nearly so pained: the demon had just flickered its split tongue over the slit of his dick before sucking Derek’s fat cockhead into its mouth.

It popped off after a few moments of vigorous suckling to exclaim, “Guys, his pre-cum tastes amazing! Fuck, if his jizzz is anywhere near as salty…” His black tongue licked the wolf’s gloss from his thick lips. “I can’t wait to buy him and drink this everyday!”

The Goblin pushed out, the three monsters made it clear there were to be no more interlopers. They started a full assault on the merchandise. The Cyclops latched on Derek’s nipple. On his other side the Orc extended his slavering slab of gray tongue and licked the terror musk from Derek’s furry  armpit.  Meanwhile, growling around it anytime one of the bigger creatures got too close, the little demon kept its claimed space sucking on his dick.

Derek’s eyes teared in revulsion and the sickening scent of the monsters’ raw arousal. But as they kept on, something started to stir beneath his overwhelmed senses, something weird and new… He couldn’t figure out what was happening, all he knew was that he didn’t like… Or maybe more correctly _shouldn’t_.


	2. Raised Stakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for all kudos and great comments. Didn't think this story would have so much adepts and I'm very happy for this. As a Valentine's Day gift here is an early update, especially dedicated to Always_Bottom_Derek. Hope you enjoy.
> 
> \- Benn Xavier

“Get off me, you fuckers!” Derek growled, determined to quash his strange stirrings. “I’m not your toy!”

But the beasts paid no more mind to his protests now than his earlier ones. The Cyclops merely hummed in response as he nursed on Derek’s nipple. The thick lips closed around its aureole and the tongue swirling the sensitive tip sent shivers through Derek’s nerves. The monster’s suction was so intense he wondered if old one eye expected to get some kind of milk from it.

Oddly he found himself momentarily wondering if baby Cyclops even suckled? He really didn’t know or care to either; the question led too uncomfortably close to thoughts of “breeding.” And this was too close to the other more pressing worries he had right now.

Sticky cyclop’s saliva dripped in thick rivulets from his pec, and oozed down his abs. The wet sensation broke Derek from his ruminating. Present once more, the heavy, pungent smell of the cyclop’s spit impregnated his sensitive nose and made him want to gag.

“Hmmm... so salty.”

While the cyclop’s worried Derek’s tit,  the Orc continued licking his armpit like a lolly. Relishing the taste of Derek’s sweat, the greyish tongue lapped the hairy tuft there over and over until it lay flat. Derek hated to be tickled but this was just what this big, fleshy slab was doing. As the Orc’s saliva started dripping down his ribs, the maddening tickling sensation was also added to by the cyclop’s spit that slicked his torso.

It soon became too much for him to take.

“I SAID, GET OFF ME!”

In a sudden rush of rage, Derek pulled his arms back. Disregarding the pain signalling he was about to dislocate his shoulders, he bucked and writhed with such strength he finally shook off the trio of monsters latched to his body. The force of his thrashing was even enough to strain the invisible bindings that held his wrists. Around him the crowd gasped in astonishment when, for an instant, it seemed like he might actually break free.

Unfortunately, with a few words and some complicated hand gestures the Elf auctioneer was able to avert this. Barely though. As the crowd continued to murmur in shock around him, he was quick to soothe his audience.

“Hah hah! That was very unexpected, indeed. But at least you know our products are lively!” The Elf stepped closer to Derek to prove to his patrons that the wolf was fully restrained once again. “My apologies for this feral behavior, my dear creatures!”

“YOU!” Still incapable of a full shift, Derek’s, eyes flashed blood red at the Elf for thwarting his escape. “You piece of shit! Get over here so I can rip out your throat with my teeth!”

The Elf sniffed disdainfully at the threat and instead promptly jumped up onto Derek’s shoulder so he could stare him in the eye.

“How impressive that you can still defend yourself in these bonds and with your powers hindered too. You’re stronger than I thought. Clearly, Alpha Hale; my spell faded out too quickly. But I have just the thing to fix it and much more permanently.”

Opening his little blue-skinned palm revealed a pile of shiny purple powdered. With a “puff” the Elf blew the colored dust right into Derek’s face.

Derek had been drawing a breath to yell again, but instead inhaled the violet cloud. He  began choking and coughing as he breathed the powder in. Immediately his lungs’ alveoli became inundated with the Elf’s magic dusts and started to tingle.  Each breath after only increased the buzz and burn in his chest. Feeling like he was suffocating Derek panicked.

“Don’t worry, this isn’t going to harm you,” the Elf snickered.  “It’s just going to help you become more _cooperative._ ” The Elf patted Derek’s stubbled cheek before continuing.

“All these fellas gave good stuff to be here.” The Elf winked an eye a few shades darker blue than its skin, his expression was greedy. “And I would like to have more of what they have, especially their gold.  So what do you say? Let’s give them what they want!”

WIth a snap of his matchstick fingers, the Elf jumped off Derek’s shoulder. He waved his twiggy arms and the werewolf’s body was abruptly dragged down by his bound wrists. It made Derek fall forward, hard, and he  landed with a loud _THUD._ This new posture forced him onto all fours on the dirty floor, and left him totally exposed to the crowd.

The Elf came close again and held out his hand again. He blew another magic cloud into Derek’s face but with pink dust this time.

Right away Derek’s expression turned dazed.  His vision distorted and  everything became wavy like a funhouse mirror. His head spun amd left him dizzy.

“What.. w-what did you..”  Shaking head to push away the dizziness he tried to speak, but the magic was too strong. HIs eyes blinked rapidly and his voice became dreamy and sounded far away, “This.. this…  What is this? I feel so... so warm and good..”

The Elf clapped his hands at the rapid effectiveness of the pink ‘slut dust’ and called out to his three top bidders, “He’s all your guys!”

The Cyclops lunged back in, seized and pulled up Derek’s right leg from his crouched position making him mirror the pose of a peeing dog.  Meanwhile, pissed about having their earlier fun interrupted the Orc clambered up and pulled back the straps of Derek’s jockstrap, stretching the elastic to the max.  Then he released it. The straps hit hard on Derek’s underthighs and ass, making him scream in pain.

Adding to this, the little demon crawled under Derek and his clawed hands pulled his heavy balls down. Al the the same time he latched on Derek’s hard dick. With the effects of the slut dust already affecting it, the demon nursed hungrily at the pre-come that now leaked out, nonstop, from Derek’s dick.

“His cock’s meat is as delicious as his fertile fluids!” the demon declared.

“What’s it taste like to you?” asked the Cyclops.

“Like animal energy, like wolf,  like ferociousness!” he responded licking along the undershaft’s protuberant veins before letting go. Derek trembled at the stimulus,  but his mouth hung open, wordless, mute to the demands of this tormentors.

“You’re awful quiet now, unh, wolfboy?” said the Orc. “What? The kanima got your tongue? Or maybe you’re warming up to us? Are you starting to like this?” His big hand cradled Derek’s head pulling it closer so the Orc could lick along his stubbled cheek.

“Bet you are… And I bet you’re gonna enjoy it even more when this tongue reaches into every slit and hole you’ve got”.

Derek could do nothing but moan when the Orc pushed his head down. Soon his chest almost touched the floor and his ass was up in the air, like a bitch in heat. Derek blinked in stunned confusion to find this position felt weirdly right and somehow comforting.

“Damn it! What a fucking view!” Taking a hold of Derek’s rounded buttocks, one hand at each asscheek the Orc smacked them. In between spanks, he kneaded and played with the firm flesh before he pulled them open and exposing Derek’s twitching ring.

“Just look at that little pink pucker guys! Was the Elf right? Are you a virgin right here, wolf?” the Orc asked and then closed in on Derek’s inviting hole. When his thick tongue pushed into the sphincter, slicking all around it with his saliva, Derek found his voice again. He howled, eyes watering, sweat beading his forehead as the hot, wet, meat of the Orc’s mouth filled him..

“You taste fucking amazing here too!” The Orc’s rough voice was muffled, his face shoved between Derek’s asscheeks. He had both his huge hands wrapped around Derek’s mid-thighs holding him in place which was good as the Alpha writhed under this oral onslaught. Derek’s back arched in a deep bow, while his head was thrown back.  Drool dripped from his jaw as he growled in  open-mouthed pleasure at the stimulation.

The Orc’s gray tongue fucked unceremoniously in and out of Derek’s asshole. It explored the wolf’s moist, warm cavern like a professional spelunker. Up and down, licking the rim, thrusting inside, caressing the rugged skin, this  Orc knew how to eat an ass. It slurped up the natural mucus of Derek’s rectum like it was sucking a particularly tasty oyster on a half-shell.

Derek writhed in the Orc’s iron grip. Hands clenching and unclenching, they finally closed into fists. He managed to lift his arms enough to then punch his fists back down, fighting to keep from losing himself to the pleasure. His punch to the floor was strong enough to crack it thick boards but the pain that shot up his arms didn’t help. If anything, in fact, it weirdly only drove his pleasure higher and Derek found himself unable to resist.

“Shit, yes! Yes! Eat me...” he panted, even as a shamed blush rose on his cheeks. His cock twitched and heavy strings of cum leaked from his dick, dripping onto the dirty planks beneath him.

“Just look at him squirt! He’s ready for one lucky bidder guys, c’mon!” the Elf encouraged the crowd, grown quieter as they raptly watched the show. He knew to get the maximum bid he needed to get them wound up again.

“Anyone would be a fool not be interested in this prize stud! Please, my good monsters, come over and try a sample. This Hale slut is just begging to be sold.”

Derek groaned behind clenched teeth.  Tears of fear, rage, and lust mingled and slid down his cheeks as the crowd of monsters surged forward. One by one they hopped into the spotlight to grope him. Tentacles, claws, fur, feathers and scales brushed over his flesh and set it buzzing. Despite his horror at the situation there was no denying there was also a thrill running hot through his body.  It incited goosebumps on his flesh and a frustrating itch in his gut. The itch grew and quickly spread to his groin, then it shot up his spine. Soon this agitated feeling spread over all his tense muscles.

The monsters were totally shameless in their manhanding; they flipped Derek over off his knees onto his back on the dirty hangar floor. Even in this repositioning, however, the Orc managed to keep his tongue in Derek’s asshole. Everywhere else though, dozens of other appendages roved over him. Derek whined and flinched at the touch of claws next to his most sensitive areas, but the purple powder the Elf had dosed him with left his muscles weak and totally at the monsters’ mercy. What felt even worse than this though, was that his body was  responding erotically to the abuse.

“Here wolf, suck my cock!”

Derek heard someone say this beside him. A moist tip poked his stubbled cheek. When the creature forced its thick, warty black dick against his sealed lips, his nose wrinkled at the pungent smell wafting from it. Derek tried to resist but something scratched inside him, clawing its way up to the to surface of his skin, telling him that sucking it was the right thing to do, that he _needed_ that.

So, finally, tentatively, he flickered tongue out and gave a shy lap at the big black cock. The second his tastebuds met skin, an extraordinary flavor exploded in his mouth. He wanted, no, craved more of it, and opened his lips wide. As soon as the creature saw its opening, it shoved its cock in.

“Look at this! This wolf bitch loves to suck a good dick.”

Derek eyes watered His whole body overstimulated, glancing down through tear-blurred eyes he saw a purple tentacle attached to his cock. The tentacle pumped his shaft, while a sucker on its tip swallowed the head. Dripping some kind of pink slime on his groin, it sucked his cum out of him like a vacuum hose.

For the briefest flash Derek wondered if it was the same tentacle monster he saw at the auction’s start, but when a proboscis from inside the suction cup threaded its way down his urethra and his whole body convulsed in ecstasy at this violation he found he could care less.

“Humphh he is so tight.” The Orc said, tongue out of Derek’s ass and now trying to stretch his hole with his big fat fingers. An ogre knelt down next to the Orc.

Derek’s cried out at the harsh pull of his sphincter but with his mouth full of cock it just came out as another loud groan.

“Here, you’ve played long enough! Let me try it!” Ogre demanded shoving the Orc out of the way and settling between Derek’s spread legs.

He grabbed  Derek’s ankles and aligned his massive red and blue veined cock with the werewolf’s tiny hole. Derek panicked but he was also seized with an eager excitement at the sight of the ogre’s mighty rod, swaying right and left between his splayed thigh, the pointed cherry tip of it already dripping. The slut dust had made a thin veil of the boundary between fear and lust and Derek was feeling so confused he didn’t know how to respond.

Usually the Elf’s magic powder; blunted resistance and made the libido keen. It rendered the bewitched aroused and oversensitive. The drugged one would more and more excited by each touch until finally he succumbed and was turned into an insatiable sex bitch. But for some reason, maybe cause Derek’s Alpha status, the spell was taking a little longer than normal.

“Come on big guy, open up for me.”  The ogre forced his massive cock on Derek’s winking hole; “You’re gonna take it and I’m sure you’re gonna like it...”

Even all spit-lubed by the Orc’s mouthwork, the way wasn’t eased enough and the ogre’s cock slipped, the fat tip hitting Derek’s aching balls.

The green cock slipped out of Derek’s mouth as his body wrenched in pain. “AH FUCK!”

“Look at that stupid ogre, can’t even fuck a hole properly. He chose the wrong one anyway.” The cock’s owner Derek was sucking minutes ago, a kind of humanoid boar, said from his spot.  His animal dick poked Derek’s cheek demanding re-entrance. He didn’t have to force the issue however, because Derek’s mouth wantonly chased it until it was latched once again over the the boar’s fat, black, mushroomed head..

“YES! Suck it, Alpha bitch!” The boar rumbled shoving his prick all inside Derek’s throat, making him gag and cough. Rivulets of thick saliva overflowed his mouth and joined those already running down his chin and neck.

The boar’s throatfucking act caught the attention from other two monsters who approached with their full, erect cocks. Derek glanced up, watery green eyes moving right and left, his nose eagerly sniffing the wild animalistic scent steaming off of them.

He whined as both huge cocks poked his stubbled cheeks. Derek popped  off the boar’s cock to latch onto the one at his right. The flavor of a new monster’s pungent funk exploded on his tongue. He closed eyes and groaned, cherishing the sensation.

“Shit! His mouth is so warm and wet. And he knows how to suck a cock.” The creature, a frog-ish humanoid monster groaned, his webbed hands carding through Derek’s sweaty hair.

The Alpha had finally succumbed to the spell of the slut dust. Completely entranced, he switched between the three creature’s cocks until his face was a wreck of come, sweat, tears and spit.

The boar huffed, pleased, when Derek was back and choking on his huge cock again. He squealed as he climaxed, and after he’d shot half his monstrous load down Derek’s throat, he pulled out and added the rest of his sticky treat to the werewolf’’s fluid-ruined face.

“Fuck yes! This dog bitch is definitely worth it. I want this muscled Alpha werewolf cunt. 5000 grains of gold!”

“I’ll  give 20,000!” the frog creature shouted next.

“Give him to me! 50,000!” Yelled the ogre. Its cock denied its thick fingers were back to stretching Derek’s hole and it was also now torturing Derek’s prostate.

Despite the spell and the slut-lust it stirred in him, Derek was still conscious enough to hear all the commotion and see the fuss going around around him. He wasn’t disturbed by the bidding now, what bothered him was catching himself longing for the taste of a cock (any cock available), and for the commotion to stop long enough for someone to fill his mouth again.

Shame at his sluttiness flushed his cheeks as he clenched his still occupied hole greedily around the ogre’s finger. He ground back against it, focused only on the firm flesh filling his itching ass ignoring that above him the crowd had gone insane. The auction was rabid,  the hanagr filled with screeches, shouts, screams, and bids. The air grew hazy with gold dust as bags of it were waved about, each bag’s holder trying to get the Elf auctioneer’s attention.

Bucking his hips in the air, his sensitive neglected cock hard as rock, dripping pre cum and his balls aching to release, Derek didn’t give a fuck about the stir he’d caused.

“I.. I… need to… Fuck. So close!” He redoubled his efforts, finally finding almost the perfect friction.

“Fuck...Fuck… Fuck!... I- I wanna cum…” A split second before his climax promised to overtake him Derek howled in frustration as the ogre’s digits were pulled from his ass, as the sounds of breaking wood and a deep guttural voice rumbled through the hangar.


	3. And the Winner Is!

"Enough! I will take the werewolf.”

Deep heavy _thuds_ sounded as huge cloven hoofs clunked on the floor. The Elf auctioneer along with the rest of the monsters gasped in surprise at the vision of the Iron Bull approaching the stage.

The Iron Bull, or Hissrad, as he was known among the magical beings, was a Qunari mercenary. And, as his name implied this huge humanoid Bull stood an imposing 8’2” tall in height. More daunting still was the Bull’s totally ripped, heavy, muscular body, his grey skin sporting countless battle scars. His head was topped with a rack of two mammoth curved horns whose weight would have snapped the neck of a lesser creature.

He was dressed in only a faded, tattered loincloth that hung low on his V line and it was obvious his gargantuan bovine cock swung free beneath it. Despite his ragged attired he held himself like a king as he regarded the crowd with one ferocious amber eye. An eye patch covered the other he’d lost in battle.

Though he had no idea how Hissrad had found out about this secret auction, the Elf immediately jumped into damage control mode. “Ah, Iron! So wonderful you've joined us! I thought perhaps your invitation had been lost. Now that your here the auction can really begin!”

The huge creature snorted, clearly spotting the lie. It stepped up on the stage, the boards creaking under his weight, the hollow beneath it made the hanger ring with the loud THUMP, THUMP, THUMP of his hoofs.

As the stage shook with the Bull’s steps, Derek stared up like a deer in the deadlights as the Bull drew up next to him. The whole hangar fell silent and almost every creature that had been abusing Derek slunk away.

Except the froggish monster who thrust his cock back at Derek’s mouth as if this would claim him.

“Fuck off Bull! This Alpha bitch is mine now!”  

Hissrad just shrugged at the creature’s shouting and with a swipe of his muscular arm he knocked the frog off the stage. The frog’s body was flung like a ragdoll across the hangar until it hit the wall. There was a sickening splat.  Blood painted the old boards and dripped down following the frog’s lifeless body to the hangar’s dirty floor.

Everyone gasped and went still. All except Derek who just stared dazedly, his eyes heavy-lidded and his tongue flicking over his lips to pull any reachable saliva and spunk into his empty mouth.

The Iron Bull leaned down and cupped Derek’s face with his large hands, so big they covered his entire head.

“Hmm.. I’ve never seen an Alpha specimen like you before,” he said, brushing his huge thumb over Derek’s swollen lips, watching with his one eye as Derek chased after it, latched on, and immediately started to suckle. “You are a handsome werewolf.”

He pulled his wet thumb from Derek’s mouth with a pop that echoed through the quiet hangar. The Bull’s hands moved hands down, caressing the ridges and sturdiness of Derek’s carved muscles, from throat to toe. Then it grabbed an ankle in each hand. The size of its closed fingers around Derek’s legs, disregarding the thick hair them made Derek's limbs look childlike

“Wha.. What…” Derek mumbled, his mind still dizzied with slut dust.

All of a sudden he was manhandled, his legs were pulled apart and his body pulled up from the floor. His back plastered against Iron Bull’s broad torso, Derek had his legs stretched wide open in a debauched version of air-splits that left not only his cock and balls, but his glistening asshole completely exposed to the cowed monster crowd.

The pain of the pose was piercing. Like a lightning bolt it sparked along Derek’s spine in electric waves, rousing him somewhat from his spelled state. His tendons strained, bones popping, Derek’s tight muscles trembled under the intense pressure.

“FUCK! You.. you’re going to b-break my.. l-legs..” Derek cried. Tears rolled down his cheeks but Hissrad paid no mind to his pleas.

“Perhaps. But you are strong and sturdy. An Alpha,” the creature rumbled above Derek’s head. “You will heal right away.

“And bones should be the least of your worries, wolf. For I’ve no doubt I’m going to break other things as well.” And then before the dead silent crowd, staring open mouth at his show of dominance Iron declared, “the wolf is mine and I will have it. Right here, right now!”

The Bull’s full monstrous cock rose up and pushed past the loincloth to display itself between Derek’s suspended ass cheeks. When the bovine prick made itself visible under Derek’s taint its length measured that of Derek’s forearm from his elbow joint to the point of his stretched fingers. Derek quaked at the thought of this monster inside of him. But the slut dust had his hole twitching in anticipation and want.

Hiking Derek’s body up to the right height, Iron Bull pressed his colossal cock to Derek’s puckered hole and pushed, trying to force his glistening, fist-sized mushroomed tip inside.

“NO.. S-STOP! DON’T!  IT WON’T FIT! IT’S TOO MUCH!” When his protests went unheeded, at the pain of the Bull’s cockhead shoving its way inside him, Derek gritted his teeth so hard he thought they might break.

The Orc’s viscous spit thoroughly lubed Derek’s hole and helped to ease the slide, but nothing could avoid the sharp pain cutting thought Derek’s nerves when the Bull cockhead slipped inside his taut ring. When the fat head finally broke Derek’s rim’s resistance, the Iron Bull’s inches of pure hard meat, thick as a wine bottle, followed. The Bull pulled Derek down shoving half his 18 inches in all in one go.

“AAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!!!” the Alpha’s roar filled the whole hangar. Not just in pain: the slide of the Bull’s cock crushed his spelled prostate, immediately shooting him to the edge of orgasm.

What Derek didn’t know yet was that, for him, his climax was impossible, blocked by Elf’s spells.

The stretch was too much and tore Derek’s sphincter, but his superhealing worked in an instant, quickly stopping the flow of blood. Even so, Derek’s mind broke under the pressure, all thoughts leaving him as the filling of his hole became overwhelming. Looking down he saw the outline of the Bull’s cock moving under the stretched skin of his belly and he was sure he felt the Hissrad’s cockhead spearing his stomach.

Tears ran down Derek’s cheeks as he stared with wide eyes, not just at the cock inside him but also at his own rock hard dick spilling precome. It pulsed from his pisshole like a fountain, drenching his distended belly. The amount of it was incredible, maybe it was the spell’s effects, but at that moment Derek didn’t give a shit. He was much more concerned about the colossal cock tearing him apart and the boiling need to cum in his guts.

Derek screamed as the Bull pushed the rest of his 18 inch cock into him until he  swore he could feel it driving the air from his lungs. Looking down, Derek could see Iron’s balls, stained from the torn ass they snugged up against, like two oversized bloody softballs, full and heavy with the Bull’s fertile beastly semen.

“You are so tight. You have never has taken a cock before, uhn?” Through his pain and need Derek heard the deep cut voice growling over him. “Or certainly never one like this!”

“It doesn’t matter.” The Bull wrapped one gigantic muscled arm around Derek’s midriff, pressing him closer. Derek gasped, the air leaving his lungs and making it even harder to pull a breath.

“I will fuck you open, Alpha. You will feel every inch spearing you, stretching this tight virgin hole to the max. I will fuck you so hard and deep you will feel my cock at the back of your throat. And when I finish, you will be gaping like a culvert till it heals back tight again.”

Unable to pull enough breath to howl, Derek grunted when Iron Bull started to bounce him on his cock, lifting and lowering his 214 pounds of muscled body like it weighed nothing.

“Oh. My. God…” the werewolf gasped in tortured pants. He threw his head back, hitting the hardness of Bull’s chest as his hole burned, way overstretched, and his guts boiled in electrifying lust.

The Bull set a brutal pace, sharp nails digging into Derek’s flesh. He fucked brutal and furious, paying no mind to the astonished monster crowd or how much Derek’s hole bled. With every thrust that tore the wolf open, its fast healing just gripped his mammoth cock tighter giving him even greater pleasure.

“After today you will long for me, Alpha, to fill your bitch cunt.” The Bull whispered this as Derek eyes rolled back in his skull and he whined like a wounded pup.

“Only I will be able to satisfy your slutty hole’s needs in ways no other has or ever will...”

“A-ah FUCK!…” Derek yelped brokenly, as his limp body was manhandled, left totally at Bull’s mercy. His face shone, his tears having now washed away most of the other monsters’ mess. His expression shifted wildly between pleasure and excruciating pain.

Suddenly Iron Bull shifted, pushing him forward. The two toppled over and Derek was set on all fours.  Holding his pulsing torso up by his forearms from the dirty platform, sweat dripped from his soaked skin. Firm hands clenched Derek’s ass cheeks, holding him in place. Bruises immediately bloomed beneath huge taloned fingers as the Bull spread the fat globes apart to see his massive length straining Derek’s sphincter.

The werewolf’s superhealing was very effective. His new bitch’s hole had healed to accommodate him and its bleeding had finally stopped, but the rim’s rawness and burden of his massive rod was still obvious. Bull kneaded Derek’s plump, muscled asscheeks forcing guttural open-mouthed groans from the abused wolf. He hooked a finger on the strap of the stained and now non-functional jockstrap that still harnessed Derek’s ass.

Hissrad raked a nail under the strap. “Hmm... I guess we don’t need this.”

In one snap, Bull ripped off the soiled garment, flinging it away. His big hands took hold of Derek’s bare waist and he started to fuck again like the beast he was. The loud smack of skin was the only noise breaking the hangar’s silence.

Had he not been a werewolf, the Iron Bull would have been fucking a corpse. Even so, Derek’s head hung low, snapping almost bonelessly back and forth along with the rhythm of his new master’s thrusts. His neglected, hard cock swung back and forth under him too. Long, sticky strings of pre come danced as they dangled from the angry red tip of Derek’s dick.

In his new submission Derek was mindless of anything now but his need to cum.

“You will be an obedient alpha bitch and learn to obey, to swallow all of me, whenever I want you to, and be thankful for the opportunity.” Iron Bull grunted and smacked Derek’s round ass.

The werewolf raised his head, his eyes meeting the rapt gazes of the dead silent crowd.  His expression was wrecked. A fevered flush colored his tear soaked face. His bangs were plastered to his wet forehead, sweat and drool dripped from his bearded chin. His green eyes were heavy-lidded in lust as he look straight at the Goblin from earlier who stood at the front of the monstrous assembly watching the Bull’s live porn show.

Derek shot the Goblin the grin of a happy bitch before his head dropped again. He started mumbling now as his body rocked forward with Bull’s brutal pace.

“Good.. so good.. yes..”

Derek’s whines were caught between a crying pup being scruffed and a needy bitch in heat. With hands still bound by magical cuffs, he could do no more than stay still on all fours and take the Bull’s pounding. His mouth gaped in a ‘O’ when Bull’s cock bullied his prostate with each gut-piercing stroke.

Sensing he’d broken his bitch, Iron Bull said some strange words and waved one taloned hand. Suddenly Derek’s wrists were free. He dropped his chest to the floor, presenting himself to his brutish stud even before he heard his master Bull’s next order.

“Show me how much you desire this.”

Derek’s hands went right away to his muscled ass, one on each cheek, spreading them he screamed to the whole hangar and beyond.

“FUCK ME! FUCK MY ASS! FILL ME, YOU BIG DICKED BEAST!”

Frowning at the last word, the Iron Bull increased his pace, fucking like a jackhammer. He shoved Derek’s head to the floor with his right hand. Pain sparked and Derek’s vision twinkled dark as his brow collided with the stage.

“Watch your tongue, Alpha bitch. I am your Master now and you will address me with the respect I demand. You should have enough brain left in that slut skull of yours to know I can break your bones anytime I want.”

“Your body is mine now. You will serve me as I wish and be used as I see fit. Do you understand?”

“Hmmph YES… MASTER... PLEASE...” Derek groaned, his abused hole pulsed around Bull’s cock acknowledging his obedience. At this the same time his cock spurted new rivulets of pre come, adding to large puddle under his kneeling body.

Catching the smell of his bitch’s slick, Iron Bull tilted his head and noticed the wolf’s neglected cock for the first time. He watched it hitch in need.

“Hmm interesting…” Bull mumbled before forcing Derek’s body around with his cock still inside, until the bitch laid on his back in the puddle of his own making. Derek whined as the move further ravaged his stirred guts.

“You like being fucked by bigger, stronger creatures than you. Am I right?” The Bull demanded this as one huge hand cradled the entirety of Derek’s head.

“Y-yes!... I like it… I… L-love it!” Derek gasped out.

“Very good. You are one in a million.” Bull switched his hand to hold Derek’s sturdy neck. “Finally someone I can fuck with my full power.” He used the hold to leverage and fuck wildly, his thick muscled legs hitting Derek’s ass the wolf’s back arched up off the ground completely with his impalement.

The Alpha choked, coughing out saliva and half digested boar sperm out onto his own heaving chest.

“Spread your legs.”

Derek’s body responded automatically to its master’s demand, offering itself to the beast that owned it.

“I am going to pound away whatever power and dominance you think you still have inside.” Hissrad moved his hands to encircle Derek’s ribcage easily bracketing the wolf’s lean muscled torso. The rhythm of this fuck was savage and Derek had almost no time to breathe as the Bull’s punishing pace drove the air from his lungs.

“After tonight, you will never again desire to mount another being, male or female,” The Iron Bull declared hovering over Derek’s body. He grinned watching the wolf’s freed hands seek him, gripping tight to his heavily corded forearms.

“Just for you, Master… Your bitch only. Please fuck me... I need…” Derek cried, back arching deeper as he writhed on his owner’s cock.

“You will crawl for me on hand and knees, begging me to fuck you. To breed you like the cow you are.”

The words seems to act like a trigger. Derek  heavy-lidded eyes snapped open.

“YES!” he shouted. “YES! BREED ME! GIVE ME YOUR SEED!” He started to grind and circle hips on Iron Bull’s groin, the mammoth cock pushing his transformed bitch channel into throes of  extreme pleasure.

“Your wish will be granted. I will breed you in front of my people, the Qunari.”

Derek giggled in bitch bliss, hands moving now to pull at his messed hair, feeling his elusive orgasm finally, blessedly, rising. His body jerked with Bull’s powerful fucking.

“Everyone will see you impaled on my cock, moaning and begging for me like the hunk bitch you are. Maybe after I’ve done with you, I’ll share you with my warriors.  Let them have a taste of your hungry, slutty hole.”

Iron Bull threw Derek’s legs over his big thighs and the wolf wrapped them tight around his stud’s thick waist.

“Alright, it’s time to breed this bitch.” Bull gave one assertive slap to Derek’s left thigh.  Derek whined, until the Hissrad resumed his cunt torturing thrusts.

Derek’s master’s cock seemed to bulge even bigger under the skin of his belly. His prostate was an oversensitive ticking bomb at this point as Derek passed the point of no return, reaching towards an explosive orgasm even more powerful than the Bull’s fucking.

“P-please Master… Y-you’re too m-much… I c-can’t handle it a-anym-more..”

Derek cried out, tears running down his face. His hands left his hair to rake his nails down Bull’s bulging arm muscles. Above him the Bull’s brutal rhythm finally faltered. Hissrad bellowed, his big balls unloading huge amounts of sticky, molten semen into Derek bowels.

“I... I n-need to... FUCK!!!!” At the heat flooding his guts Derek screamed, his own orgasm erupting from his his cock in a fountain of cum. Its thick milky jets surged high enough to hit Bull’s chest.

“Uuunhh…” the Alpha groaned, slumping back on the dirty floor, drained and falling all but unconscious. Iron Bull pulled out from Derek’s ruined hole with an obscene sound. Before any drop leaked, he turned Derek’s body upside down, holding him by his legs.

“We don’t want any of this bitch slick wasted.” He hiked Derek’s ass high up in the air, suspending the drooling wolf over his own puddle of cum and without another word Derek’s tongue extended. He began sucking up his mess like the good slut he’d been fucked into.

Delighted by the view this gave him of  his new bitch’s used, raw, pulsing hole gaping like a hungry mouth, Bull gave Derek’s ass some hard slaps. He delighted in watching the cavern he’d carved in the wolf’s ass tense but fail to tighten with each blow.

Able to peer into his bitch’s open core, he could see his semen filled Derek’s mancunt to the brim of his puffy, bruised rim. At a particularly brutal slap, the wolf’s hole finally tightened enough to force out the whiteness that covered its mucus-ish, red walls. Bull seed spilled over Derek’s ruined rim, ran down the bitch’s taint, and dripped from its  balls.

“Elf, prepare my bitch for travel and have it sent to me.” Iron Bull ordered.

The auctioneer nodded and before the Iron Bull could ask, the elf apparated a huge plug for the auction’s winner. Derek moaned as his master filled his ass once more, but his werewolf healing had the plug sealed within his already tightening hole in seconds. Once he was sure none of his seed would spill the Bull he lowered Derek to the ground.

He patted his bitch’s distended belly far more gently than any other touch he’d offered, perhaps unconsciously reacting to the parody of pregnancy all his stoppered sperm gave the wolf.

Bull leaned in close to Derek’s sloppy face. “You have done exceptionally well, Alpha. I will have much joy with you in future.” He gave Derek face a soft slap but the bitch was so exhausted it only had enough strength left to blink dimly at his new owner.

“Bayleaf!” Hissrad shouted out to the hangar’s darkness.

Immediately a Dwarf emerged from the shadows dragging along a big heavy bag. The Dwarf offered the Qunari the bag. Bull took it only to throw it down at the Elf’s feet where it burst open. Its contents spilled out on the slick stained stage: golden gravels, gemstones of all colors, sizes and forms, even some diamonds.

Elf’s eyes shone in happiness, glinting just as much as the jewels surrounding him. He clapped his hands and half a dozen helper Elves appeared to carry the werewolf’s now unconscious body off the stage.

“Yes, Sir Qunari, your wish is my command. I’ll have your item polished up and delivered to you straight away!”

No sooner had Derek been dragged off than the Elf clapped his hands. Three new figures were pulled, struggling and cursing onto the stage.

“Now the next item on sale is a mixed lot. Quite a bargain, if I say so myself.” The Elf grinned as the monstrous crowd began to murmur.

“There’s a kanima, a beta werewolf, and a spark. They go by the names of Jackson, Boyd and Stiles, respectively, but of course you can change this to suit your fancy…”

“Who will start the bidding?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all kudos and nice comments, guys. See you soon!

**Author's Note:**

> My seconds in thanks to Icy for his careful reading and suggestions. 
> 
> While I am always honored to have my name aligned with Benn's, full credit for any fic that shares our names has to be given to him for the story and its contents, this one included. Since his first language isn't English, I am merely the polisher of these gems. (It's a privilege I treasure and my greedy way to get to preview all his glorious filth.)
> 
> So I hope you'll comment and encourage him to keep adding to our library of Derek Hale objectification and debauchery.
> 
> \- Always_Bottom_Derek


End file.
